poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie/Transcript
Opening :* Harold Hutchins: Dreamworks Animation presents… In association with… :* George & Harold: Tree House Comix, Inc.! :* George Beard: Inc., Inc., Inc. :* George: (from off-screen) All right, okay. So. A long, long, long, long time ago… in a galaxy far, faraway… there was a planet called Underpanty world. :* Harold: (from o.s.) Oh, wait, wait, wait. Okay, go. :* George: That’s perfect. Okay. Underpanty world was a peaceful planet where everybody wore only underwear. Until it started to blow up for some reason. :* Big Daddy Long John: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. :* Space Baby: Da-da. :* George: Meanwhile, the leaders of Underpanty world, Big Daddy Long John and his wife, Princess Pantyhose saved their baby by stretching his underwear really far and then they shot him into space. :* Big Daddy Long John: Godspeed, little Underpants. :* Space Baby: Whee! :* George: And then he crashed on Earth, where he was raised by some nice fi… Dolphins? :* Harold: Yeah, dolphins. Just go with it. :* George: Okay, fine. :* Space Baby: Goo-goo, gah-gah. Tra-la-la-la-la-Ia. :* George: But the space baby grew up fast. :* Boy 1: Look! Up in the sky! It’s a bird! :* Girl: It’s a plane! :* Boy 2: It’s an egg salad sandwich! :* Egg Salad Sandwich: And guess what? I’m rotten! :* Captain Underpants: Faster than a speeding waistband. More powerful than boxer shorts. :* Kids: Yay! :* Egg Salad Sandwich: You’ll never catch me, Captain Underpants! Owie! :* Captain Underpants: Able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. :* Policeman: Hey, all right. Good for you, pal. Now put on some clothes, you weirdo. :* Captain Underpants: No way! I fight for truth, justice, and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony! For I am… :* Harold: Captain Underpants! The origin issue. :* George: It’s so good. We should’ve done an origin issue ages ago. :* Harold: Yeah, like, first. :* George: You know, I’m not sure about the dolphins, though. :* Harold: Yeah, I know. It’s just… I didn’t know if it was the thing where it’s, like, good weird or bad weird. Like, is it something… The origin issue! Krupp: I’ve told you two a thousand times not to draw these idiotic comics! George: Freeze! Hey, everybody! Wait one second. Hi. I’m George Beard. And this is my best friend, Harold Hutchins. Harold: Hey. Aw, man. George: It’s okay. We got more ideas. See, Harold loves to draw and I love to tell stories. And this old guy looking angry right here… well, this is the worst principal in the world… Mr. Krupp. Harold: Mean old Mr. Krupp. Hates anything fun. Like comic books… recess… Christmas. Santa: Ho, ho, whoa! Harold: Even kittens! George: Oh, my goodness. Did that really happen? Harold: Uh, no, not technically. But it might as well have! I’m sorry. I--I’m still mad about the comic. George: Yeah, me too. And unfreeze. Krupp: we're going to my office… NOW! George: What is happening right now? Harold: I don’t know. George: Do you think he fell asleep with his eyes open? Harold: Maybe. Let’s try and leave and see what happens. Door voice: Door lock activated. George: Wow. That’s an expensive door. Category:Transcripts Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series